


Perfect Imperfections (n.h a.u)

by pancakeniall



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: A.U, ARIA - Freeform, F/M, direction, n.h, niall - Freeform, one - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeniall/pseuds/pancakeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Ann Monroe, a 21 year old girl from Columbus, Ohio who moved to London, England, is all about perfection and routine. A story about how her life perspective changes when she meets a certain boy who makes her see things in a whole new light. Will Aria change her ways? Or will she continue being the perfectionist who loves to stay with one certain routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**> > Are those times changing? Is the noise fading?<<  
** _

 

Routine. That's what my life was. A massive routine. From the morning routine, to the daily routine of university. It was all a massive routine. But what else should you do if your life is not a routine. I don't think you'd be very successful if you didn't have a routine. If you didn't have a plan of what you were going to do that day, what's the use of living? If things are not perfectly planned what's the point of living? These questions always ran through my brain when people told me: "Let things be, Aria! Just relax." And often I said those same words to some of my friends but yet I never took the advice myself. But that's how I was. A perfectionist who had to stay on the correct routine every day of my life or I would fail at what I wanted to achieve.

 

Let me tell you something, that's what I believed until I met...him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP.

 

The first thing I heard every morning at exactly 5:45am. Pretty early? Yeah, I know but its how I was. I turned off my alarm as I sat up in bed, rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes. I reached over for my black framed glasses from my bedside table. I dragged myself out of bed and I was welcomed to the cold atmosphere of my apartment in central London. Damn this weather. Truthfully though, I don't mind it all that much.

Today was the first day back to University for the new semester. I was going to start my second year, majoring in English at none other than Oxford University. Getting straight A's all my schooling life pays off. Perfection is what I've always wanted to be. I get it from my mother. She was always as I put it "cleaning the clean." No matter what, my mother always supported me in my decisions. She was a school teacher herself, so I was always academically "privileged", if you could say that. Since fifth grade, when Mrs Watts, my English teacher at the time asked us to write an essay about where we wanted to study and what one day,I wanted to achieve my goals. So my almost 11 year old self sat at my desk in our double lesson of English and began writing about how much I would love to become an English teacher or lecturer and study at the Oxford University. Of course, when I told my friends about my essay, they spent 20 minutes telling me my dream was a long shot. But hey, look where I am now. So ever since that day I made sure to work hard to get where I am today.

 

I walked to my closet taking out my yoga pants along with a tank top and my Nike running shoes. I changed out of my pajamas and into my running gear. I walked to the bathroom, put in my contact lenses, brushed my teeth and finally I put my hair up into a messy ponytail. Part of my routine. I grabbed my iPod along with my earphones as I ran out of my apartment, running down the stairs and down the front steps. I stretched to get started, pressed play on my playlist and began my half an hour morning run. The sound of Fifth Harmony's Worth It blared through my earphones and into my ears as I ran down the street, nodding my head to greet Mrs Winter, my neighbour in my apartment building. She was a really nice lady, 65 years old who baked the delicious cookies she always made for me ever since I moved in a year and a half ago. She had 2 children and 3 grand children who I would see from time to time. Her husband passed on a few weeks before I had moved which always resulted in me going over to her apartment once a week to ask if she needed anything from the store or for me to help with anything.

 

I ran two blocks down to the park I run at every morning. There's a pathway right around the park. It isn't very big but it works well for my work out. There isn't many people awake at this time of the day so the park was empty, like any other morning. As I reached the end of the pathway, I slowed my pace down as I neared the fairly big pond, if you can call it a pond. I sat down on the grass near the waters edge just looking out at the Autumn sky. The leaves were already starting to fall from the trees and the air was slightly chilly but it was beautiful. London is very different from home. Home being Columbus, Ohio. I'm from the US and I moved to the UK. Some people may say I'm pretty stupid but my dreams are my dreams. Home always never seemed like home. I mean, yes I grew up there but it was never a place I saw myself growing old in with my husband and 3 children. Truthfully, I never saw myself getting married anyways. I have had boyfriends in the past, maximum two, but it never lasted, except with Joshua who broke up with me 2 weeks before graduation because he wanted to explore more and apparently I was holding him back. What an ass ! But other then Joshua and Mike in 8th grade I was never really linked up with a guy.

 

I got up, dusted myself off and began my run back home. I checked my watch as I ran. 6:13am. Just about right. I ran back all the way home, up the stairs and into my apartment by 6:20. I took my daily shower, using my strawberry scented shampoo. Once I was done in the shower and changed into my out for the day. 

 

I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and made my way out the door to take the 2 tubes to campus. Let the day begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_> >Break these clocks,forget about time.<<_ **

 

2 tubes, 1 cappuccino and 1 muffin later I arrived at campus 20 minutes before re-reregistration could take place. I walked down the halls of the main building towards the office where I would get my schedule for this year. Two semesters, 4 breaks and 1 year of hard core work. I saw myself as a hard working person but like any other person I did get lazy and lethargic. It is only normal for it to happen to everyone. I'm not superwoman, no matter how many times my mother told me I was when I was little. I knew everyone had limits and mine maybe had a longer resistance than a normal person but when that resistance breaks, I'm completely broken. It happened in 11th grade, where I exerted so much pressure on myself to get the marks I had to obtain to try and get a scholarship for University. It all counted on my 11th grade results so I pushed myself extra hard and I ended up breaking down, getting so sick I was in hospital for a week but yet that didn't stop me from working. I arranged with my friends to bring me work whilst I was sat in a hospital bed for a week and when my mother found out, to say she was pissed was an understatement. She loved to see me working but the fact that work got me where I was at that time was upsetting to her.

But back to where I was, standing in the line in the office waiting,along with the very few people who wanted to get their schedules for the year, scrolling through the endless "Good Luck" texts from my mom. She was always caring. I loved my mom. We had a good relationship, not one where I'd tell her the things I tell my friends, but good nonetheless. I drafted out a quick reply before hitting send just as I made it to the front desk.

"Aria Monroe" The lady behind the desk smiled as I gave her my name. She typed my name into the computer she was sat in front of, her fingers clicking every second driving my slowly insane. I heard the printer go off and soon the lady, whose name I read as "Martha" on her name tag, handed me my schedule and shooed my out of the office. I read down the page skimming through all the lecturers I have. Literature. Literature. And more Literature. Oh and then there's The History Of English. My life. All of my classes involve learning about Literature from different periods of time. As much as I love this, it does get a bit annoying, to be quite honest.

I was walking, reading my schedule when I walked into something. Well someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not peeling my eyes off the page in front of me.

"Its okay." I heard a rough yet soft voice reply. I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed a slight error with my classes. There was a literature class that I had done already last semester. This was odd. I made my way back to the office, and back into the line. "Excuse me, but I think there's been a mistake. I took this class last semester? I cannot do it again." I stated as I looked up at Martha. This one specific class, was torture. Never got the marks I wanted, always wrote essays on every second weekend. Torture.

"I'm sorry, Aria," Martha said. " But on the computer it said you have to take the class with a group of other learners because you did not achieve the appropriate marks at the end of last semester, so you need to retake the class to boost up your marks in order to keep up with next semesters work. It was stated on the forms that were emailed to you 3 weeks ago."

Well 3 weeks ago, I was sun tanning on the beach in Los Angeles. I had spent 2 weeks in L.A with my mother for the Summer break. And the 2 and a half months before that I spent here, in London, catching up on my sleep and episodes of my favourite T.V shows.

"I understand. Thank you" and yet again, I walked out of the office and down the corridors, out to the front lawns.

I sat down at the bench, taking out my notebook and slipping in my schedule when I heard loud squeals coming to my direction. As I looked up I saw my best friend, Maya. Maya Fields. My one and only best friend since I moved to London. We have most of our classes together, only she's also majoring in Drama. So literature and drama. She's very diverse. Long, brown curly hair. Big, brown eyes. Olive skin.

Every guy in our lectures tend to fall for her, but they never act upon it and that reason being is her boyfriend of 2 years, Michael. He's a nice dude, always laughing, Star Wars fanatic and just an all round nice dude. We have a few classes together since we first arrived here. Let's hope it would be the same this semester.

So back to the squealing, convulsing, best friend that was running towards me and just as she attacked me into a hug I had stood up and had my arms wide open. And I found myself squealing too.

"I've missed you so much !!" Maya squealed as she hugged me.

"I've missed you toooooooo !!!"

We stood like that squealing and jumping around for about 10 minutes until we were calm enough to talk about our Summer.

"Well, I went back home. And I took Michael with me. My sister loves him! It was awkward though because we realised we don't have a guest room so we slept in the same room but my dad made us keep the door open. You missed out on a very awkward time for me." When Maya spoke she always used hand gestures. A lot of them, to be honest. It made it very interesting to actually listen to what she was saying whilst watching her frantic hand gestures.

"Why wasn't I there though? Like the one time, one time I deny your offer to join you on vacation and that happens. My vacation was spent two months of sleeping and eating and another three weeks of sitting in the sun at the beach whilst my mom planned some family reunion she wants to have in a few weeks and trying to work around my apparent hectic schedule." I spoke as Maya played with the zipper on her jacket, which made me wish I had brought my jacket too since it is getting quite chilly.

"Your mom is awesome though." Maya and her mom never got a long all that well, always arguing so when my mom flew over the pond for a few weeks, Maya loved spending time with her too since my mom was "apparently" chilled. I say apparently because growing up with a mom like mine, you come to realise people only see what they want to see. My mom and I fought,yes. She always pushed me to achieve my dreams but that's what any mother would do. But she wasn't perfect either, we have our spats and sometimes it'll last weeks but we always get over it and our relationship just gets stronger.

"I guess so," I shrugged. "But how's Michael?"

And that set Maya off once again, words rushing out of her mouth, hand gestures full out.

"When we were back home instead of me taking him on a tour he researched the annual Carnival and he managed to get us tickets and he took me there for like an entire day. He won me those teddy bears, which was so cliche, I lost a lot of games too and we did the Ferris Wheel kiss. And then we were busy looking through the different stalls and he got me this indent ring. Its perfect" she showed me her right ring finger with a small, dainty little ring on it. Indent rings always seemed so appealing to me. You wear the ring long enough and it soon forms a slight mark on your finger where the dent in the ring is. If someone close to you gives it to you, it shows you'll always have them apart of your life. Its times like these I really think Maya will get one day get married to Michael. They're the cutest couple, met at a music festival where she got lost going to the bathrooms and he helped her get back and its just the cutest. They are actual relationship goals.

After half an hour of us catching up,Maya and I made our way to our first class. Classes on the first day? That's University. We don't really do a lot, just get a break down of the semester and the expectations that are required. Nothing major.

We walked into the first lecture hall. Literature 101. Very original, I know. The class we all had to retake. A lot of people were already seated so Maya and I took a seat 3 rows from the front, middle section. Soon, the entire room was filled, except for a seat opened next to me. If I had no one sitting next to me it meant I would have no partner for the year for any pair assignments we would do. I'd pair up with Maya but Michael had arrived a few minutes earlier and I knew I couldn't get in the middle of them.

The lecturer, an old (well not old. Maybe around 50 ?) man with pressed dress pants, a shirt and a tie walked in, silencing everyone in the room. He had a few grey hairs sticking out from his perfectly combed hair.

"Good morning. I'm Professor Kevin Marx. You can call me Prof, Kev, Marx. Whatever you want. You're in second year, you know what goes on, you can call me whatever you want, except the term 'dude.' You have respect for me. I have respect for you. Sound good? Good. Some of you may know me, some not. Professor Parker has unfortunately left us due to the fact that it does not concern you. I hope you make this class enjoyable." Mr Marx looked around the room of shocked, jaw dropped students,like myself, before continuing.

"So, this semester we will be looking at the novel, Wuthering Heights. You'll have two essays to complete. One individual, and one with a partner. You will also be doing a class presentation with the same partner. The person you sit next to is the person who is your partner. We will be taking part in a weekly class discussion too, so always be pr-" Mr Marx was cut off by the sound of the door banging closed.

"I-im sorry. I got lost...." The person who walked in stammered.

"Take a seat at an open desk." He didn't even bother to reprimand the late comer. I realised, just as the boy who was walking towards me, that the only seat, was next to me. Well then, I guess I do have a partner.

He sat down next to me, after I put my bag off the seat he was now occupying.

Mr Marx continued with his speech about the semesters work load and of course, like I said,his expectations. Mr Marx is so much better than Professor Parker. I hated this class but I do hope I have a new perspective on this class now that we have a new lecturer.

The lecture ended and I packed up my notebook into my bag and headed out the door, when a tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around.


	3. Chapter 3

_**> >I'll be good, I'll be good, And I'll love the world like I should.<<** _

 

I turned around seeing the boy who now sits next to me.

"Hi, I'm Niall." And that's when I recognised the voice. It was the voice that was rough yet soft from earlier this morning when I had bumped into someone.

"I'm Aria. I really do have to get going. I will see you tomorrow. I promise, but I really have to go." I said turning around, rushing through the crowds to get to my next class. I didn't mean to come across as rude, if I did. But I like being early. I'll have to speak to this Niall guy tomorrow.

I made it to my next class with two minutes to spare. The time flew by, two lectures done, one last one to go before I get to go home. The same speeches. Discipline. Expectations. Work load. The story of my life.

I adjusted the strap of my bag over my shoulder as I walked into the final lesson of the day. It was now 3pm. I had lunch at around 12 and I was now at the last hour before I got to go home. I had to start preparing for my classes and assignments from now, so I could manage. I sat down at my new designated seat for the year and took out the notebook for this class.

The lecturer came in for third time today and repeated the same speech I was given twice before. I began mindlessly doodling on my page as I listened to the lecture that was given. My thoughts began to drift thinking about my family. My dad, well he was around after the divorce with my mother but he never stayed any amount extra than what he needed to. My parents got divorced when I was 17, mutual decision and now I see my dad when necessary. He visits me from time to time, just like mom, but its hardly ever. I spend part of my holidays with him when he arranges for me to fly to New York to visit him. He is a lawyer for this massive law firm in New York. I am proud of him but because of his job I never saw him a lot when I was little. He would be home three times a week, if I was lucky. Even though he was hardly around he always made sure mom and I were happy and we had everything we needed. When it was holidays, like Christmas, he'd be home for a few days before and after but that was pretty much about it. He was and still is a great dad, I just miss him a lot. But who doesn't miss their parents? I have a brother, Jason but he stays in Australia because he found a job there and his girlfriend, now fiance lives there. You could say our family is pretty much spread across the world. Mom in Columbus,Ohio, occasionally in California,Los Angeles, for one of her many boutiques that she opened up across the US a few years ago. Dad in New York City. Jason in Sydney,Australia and then me. London,England. We had a lot of time zones between us. I always some how spoke to Jason just as he was about to go to bed so we never spoke a lot but there was the time when I had a tough time with Joshua and I made sure to speak to him about it. So there I was, talking to my brother, him almost half asleep but at the end he gave me advice and it helped a lot. Jason and I were quite close for siblings so when he left for Australia I was pretty devastated to say the least.

So that was my family, my workaholic of a father, an over supportive (but its never a bad thing) mother, a way too distant brother and me, a 21 year old girl who's just trying to figure out who she is.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with the movement of everyone around me. I guess the lecture was done with and I did not even notice. I packed up my book and threw my bag over my shoulder before heading out the door and out the building. I met Maya along the way, who had Michael's arm thrown over her shoulder, aksing if I wanted to join them for dinner later, which I politely denied, due to the fact that I had a date with my books and pizza.

And my journey began, with the 2 tubes back to London and back to the confines of my apartment. I picked up some pizza on the way back along with stopping at Topshop to buy two shirts which I had seen a few days before but I was just too tired and lazy to go and buy it. As I ran up the stairs of my apartment building, I noticed a moving truck parked outside, two men unloading boxes. We must have a new tenant moving in today. I don't remember any apartments out to rent though.Weird.

I made my way up to my apartment and the boxes increased, nearing my door and that's when I realised, the apartment next to Mrs Winter's was opened and a lady had just walked out from it. I always thought that was a storage room.

The lady walked towards me with a smile plastered across her lips.

"Hello there" she greeted, her accent quite thick. I couldn't get what accent it was exactly but it will come to me soon enough.

"Hi! Welcome to the neighborhood" I replied with a smile of my own. I wasn't sure if I could say neighborhood but oh well.

"thank you,dear. My son's just moved in here today. He is a bit delayed on the process so I had to fly down from Ireland," Ireland. That was the accent. " And help him move in. He's still at University."

"Well I hope he enjoys living here. I just got back from University too. If you need anything just knock. I'll be here all night." I took out my keys from my bag.

"There is something you can do for me please?" She asked, intertwining her fingers together in front of her. "My son, he is new here, of course, could you maybe check up on him. He is my baby and I don't like knowing he will be here all alone." Her voice was so soft and sweet and kind, how could I not agree.

"Of course I'll leave you with my number and if you or him need anything just give me a call or just come across the hall. When do you leave back home,Ma'am?"

"I leave in two days time. He's a bit careless at times so please do check up on him,love?" She was so worried about her son, it was so cute. Was my mom like this though?

"Don't you worry. I'll be here. You don't have anything to worry about. London is a lovely place. I was new here too at one stage and I got used to it pretty quickly"

"Thank you,dear. What is your name?"

"Oh sorry. Im Aria. Aria Monroe."

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Maura. Thank you for all your help"

"Its a pleasure. If you need anything just call okay?" I opened my door saying good bye to Maura and walked into my apartment. I kicked off my shoes at the door and turned up the heat since it was so damn cold in here. I need to remember to do this in the morning. Winter was coming, I can feel it.

I made my way to my bedroom and slipped on a pair of sweats and my favourite hoodie before going back to the kitchen to retrieve my wonderful pizza. I'm starving. I sat down in front of the TV, after switching it on. I skimmed through the channels, looking for something good to watch as I took the first bite to the wonderful delicacy in front of me. Bless the dude or dudette who created pizza.

I found rerun episodes of _Friends_ on. I watched about three episodes by the time the pizza was finished. I got up, stretching and cleared up the mess I had made. I made my way to the kitchen, throwing the box into the garbage and my glass into the sink. I turned on my coffee machine and went to retrieve my bag from the front foyer. I threw my bag down at the table and went back to the kitchen to get my cup of coffee. Once I had my dosage of caffeine, I sat down at the table and took out my schedule. I sorted through my classes and made a well structured planner for each class and each assignment I had due for the next few months. This was the routine. I do this every semester, every year, since I was in eighth grade. Routines were part of life. I had them implanted into my brain and there was no way I could get rid of them. 

So of course I naturally spent about an hour sorting through my schedule until everything was perfect. It was around 8pm and I had nothing to do.

On cue there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!!" I shouted as I made myself more presentable. Like I cared, but mother dearest had also implanted in my brain to always look your best.

Once I was satisfied with the way I look, I ran to the door and pulled it open. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**> >I'll be good, I'll be good, and I'll love the world like I should<<** _

 

As I opened the door I was greeted with a very wide smile and bright blue eyes. 

"Oiii! It's you!" The boy in front of me exclaimed. Niall.The dude who is now my partner in Literature 101.

"Ma told me to come and say hi to you before I could eat and ask if you wanted to join us? I'm Niall as you may have remembered from earlier and I just moved in." Niall continued with a wide smile still etched onto his face.

"Thank you but I just ate," I added a nervous half chuckle half cough. I am an awkward mess in social situations.

"Well, Ma wouldn't be happy with that answer, at least come over for tea or coffee at least? Pleaaaaseeee?"

"I guess it won't hurt too much. Thank you. I'll be over in a few." Niall did a little fist pump which caused me to laugh a little.

"We'll be waiting.See ya!" And he skipped all the way back to his apartment.

I turned back into my apartment, putting on a pair of my Nike running shoes, tying up my hair into a messy sort of bun. I grabbed my apartment keys along with my phone as I walked out and across the hall and to Niall's apartment. I knocked on the door three times and less than 30 seconds later, Niall opened the door, welcoming me in. Maura popped her head out of the kitchen wearing a wide smile on her face, one just like her sons.

"I'm so glad you came over, Hun. Make yourself at home." She was so cheerful. I stood in the foyer of the apartment quite awkward, before Niall gestured for me to follow him, which I did.

"Sorry for the mess,Aria. It's just a little hectic right now." He said clearing up some newspaper from the couch, gesturing for me to sit down. Once I was seated,Niall sat down next to me on the other cushion.

"It's okay. My apartment was the exact same when I first moved in too."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. Oh gosh, I hate awkward silences. They sucked. You never know where to look or what to say and it's just so awkward and damn.

"Soooo," Oh God, no. The "soooo"! Awkward moments. "You're majoring in English?" No ways. I mean, we have Literature 101 together. Is he really asking me this? Okay, Aria,breathe. Be polite.

I nodded. "Yes. 2nd year and yeah."

"That's pretty awesome. What do you plan on doing after the 3 years?"

"Teach. I want to teach in a country where English is needed. Might complete my Honours before I leave though." I sat back getting a bit more comfortable. "What about you?" I asked,quite curious now.

"Well, I did my first year at a small university back in Ireland, but I managed to get a scholarship here for my second and third year so I decided to come here. I want to go some place different and just be a change in someone's life." He used a few hand gestures to prove his statement as he looked at me the entire time he spoke, which was quite intriguing to me.

"That's pretty impressive. Wow. I hope you achieve your goals."

"You too!"

Just then Maura walked into the room.

"The food is all ready. Aria please, have even a little bit? After all, you have helped Niall and I quite a lot. Please?"

I couldn't help but agree so that's how I found myself, 10 minutes later, completely stuffed. Maura makes amazing food, that I can tell you. She made spaghetti and meatballs and it was amazing. I helped Maura clean up the table and pack the dishes in the dish washer. She was quite the sophisticated lady, with her morals and she loved her family.

By the time we were finished I had realised it was already 10pm and I said my goodbyes to Maura and Niall, promising to see them both tomorrow.

I walked back across the hall and into my apartment when my phone started ringing.

I checked the call ID that read "Mother Dearest." I instantly smiled and answered the call I get every night at the same time. 

"Hello,honey" my mother's voice rang out through the speaker.

"Hey Mom!" I replied sitting down on my sofa.

"How was the first day? Tell me all about it? Any new cute second year boys?"

I groaned at her attempt to get me to start dating again. No ways!

"It was okay. The usual. I have to retake last semesters Literature course in order to cope with next semesters work. We have a new professor though, so that's the good thing. Maya is all good and everything is okay,Mom."

"That sounds good. Don't forget to study and to eat and make friends. Don't be so much to yourself.It's not good,hun."My mother was always concerned about my friendships here. Back home, it was never a problem but because I practically left all of my friends there she's worried about me making friends here.

"Yes,Mother. I will make new friends. Or at least try to."

"Good. Now, I need to talk to you. Its about Dad and Jason..."She trailed off which got me worried.

"Yeah...."

"Well, your father wants to come and visit you and Jason needs some help with the wedding because Melanie is officially freaking out."

"I have class, Mom. I can try to help Mel out on the weekends when I'm free but I don't think I won't be much help."

"I'll tell her to call you and you two can decide. And Dad?"

"I'll call him tomorrow, I'm about to go to bed now so I'll call him tomorrow and find out." I took out my hair tie,letting my hair loose as i walked upstairs to my room.

"Thank you honey. And I promise that you will be okay! I have to go now. I love you Aria. Bye" And with that she hung up.

I connected my phone to the charger and changed into my pajamas. I got under the covers and tried to fall asleep but I could not seem to welcome sleep. So I lied there staring up at my white ceiling, my mind completely blank until my thoughts drifted to Niall. I don't know why but I was thinking about him. He seemed different to any other person I have met but I can't say anything about it right now because I just met him. It would be wrong to plaster a label onto him just yet. Maybe I will end up being friends with him the future but I don't think so and I don't quite know what the future has instilled for me. I guess only time will tell. 

And time did tell.


End file.
